


<夏日特辑|Flourish>  VOL.04 Sweat!Wet!WET!!!

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 1.Kiss In The Sand（沙漠印记）2.Fata Morgana Sicily（莫加娜蜃景）3.Treeshadow（树影）4. Cement Wall（水泥墙）5. Pitaya Fruit（火龙果）





	VOL.04 Sweat!Wet!WET!!!

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy  
> 〉〉给鄂季！！

 

 

      英国吞咽了一口唾沫。

 

      他快要炎热致死了，无尽的日射和漫漫黄沙、同沙漠融为一体的军事基地。悍马战车轧出的尿黄色道路上翻滚着热浪和沙尘，这应是无人之地，植被都很难在阿富汗的土地上存活。头盔像是烤炉，作战服厚重，沙漠靴里脚在燃烧，汗水从额角、脖颈、胸腹和腿上不断渗出进而滑下。与此同时局部肌肉因昨天晚上跟美国大干一场而酸胀，足弓脚后跟钝痛……这提醒他该稍微前倾一点。

 

      英国本不需要来这里，他坐在办公室里就可以全程监控新一批的美英武装部队接替上一支部队进行驻扎，但美国提议：不如再去一趟沙漠。而两国近期能有的交集仅此一回，所以英格兰意志体来到了这里，还跟美利坚合众国意志体大操一场，在久违的、难以舒适的军旅床上做爱爽得要命（硬床板比柔暖大床上在用力方面要方便得多）（只不过后劲太大）。随后发生的事他也没料到，他没想到告别军旅生涯多年，亚瑟·柯克兰上将还要干这种最低级的站哨工作。但今天上午一个金发蓝眼的美国逼崽子昏倒之后，他莫名奇妙地就替他站哨了。

 

      ……也许这个普通美国士兵让他想起了多年前的火炬战役，美国因连续作战而昏倒的狼狈一幕。他们曾谈起那一幕。“你不觉得这一幕英勇而浪漫吗？”美国瘪嘴。“美式的浪漫？去你的。”“我算是别想从你这英国佬口里得出任何好话了。”当然不会，你他妈昏了之后跟头死水牛一样沉，把你拖回基地我他妈也要昏倒了。不过英国只是哼了一声，颔首继续看美国口里的“英国那该死的永远都看不完的”报纸。

 

      此时此刻英国模模糊糊地在脑内咒骂，也许他已经骂出来了，不过他没精力管这些，他感到头晕目眩。

 

      兴许是阳光作祟，灼热空气扭曲变形，远方出现了绿洲，那里有着层层绿树和镶嵌其中色彩缤纷的热带水果，亮蓝的瀑布旁边的热粉色或是紫红色的浆果及羊齿叶。他想努力看清，但眼前逐渐闪现出星子，那些玩意儿把绚烂美景砸了个粉碎。

 

      “喂，你怎么回事？”一个模糊的人形在眼前晃动。

 

      映在脑海中的一切晃动成断了信号的电视屏幕，英国神志不清，他不确定自己是站着还是已经倒下，眼睛是否还在接收着外界信息。突然间有那么一声巨响咚的一下锤击英国的脑壳——眼前的世界在那一瞬黑了屏。

 

      他摇晃两下，狼狈地向前栽去。

 

      ……

 

 

      他似乎躺在基地平房的阴影里，沙漠里生长的枣椰树剪碎了点阳光尽力增添阴凉，影子里气温依旧，可没有阳光直射至少能少接收点热量。英国隐隐地看见一个人在解自己的战术服，他本能想要反抗，然后胡乱挥舞的手臂被按在砂石地面上。他听到了美国的声音，他说：“哦哦，真是麻烦的英国佬。”他努力对焦，看清单膝蹲在他旁边解他衣服的正是美国，而对方此时也正看着他。

 

      美国听到有关中暑上将的样貌描述之后，尽管不认为英国会干这种事，他仍旧第一时间赶往。事实让人心情复杂，美国把惨兮兮的英国佬拖到这里，但衣服脱到一半英格兰就醒了。

 

      “……我听说有个蠢蛋上将替别人站哨中暑了，没想到是你……这也太逊了。不爱运动的老男人干嘛还要抢着干这种事？”美国缓慢开口，带着点埋怨——拧开水壶盖子递来的速度倒是挺快。

 

      英国从作战服中挣脱，中暑其中一个征兆就是大汗，他现在就像刚从水里捞出来似的。他撑起自己接过水壶喝起来，清凉的水冲刷过口腔，没再有发苦的味道了。

 

      “你上次穿军装是什么时候？”英国并没有回答美国的问题，他似乎还有些没缓过神。他盯着看美国的嘴唇，好干，干得都快成黄沙的颜色了，他吞下美国的水，没有咽下的顺着嘴角滑过脸庞和颈侧。他眯起眼睛，紧接着又蓄了一口。

 

      “你该休息一下。”紧接着美国被英国抓住了战术背心，一口水灌入口中，美国愣住没反应过来，只得被迫吞咽才没呛到。美国稍有惊讶地用虎口擦嘴，英国满意地看着对方湿润起来的嘴唇，甚至还按住美国的手伸出舌尖舔了舔对方的上唇。

 

      “这样好多了。”英国说。

 

      “你是想在这儿做？”美国取下自己的钢盔丢到一旁，笨重家伙咚地一声落地，其所有者也不担心里面的通讯设备会不会摔坏。他之前跟英国说这个位置挺隐蔽，没想到今天就用上了。

 

      “为什么不？”英国前倾去解美国的战术背心，却被一下捉住了手，衣领被拎起从而站起，背抵基地的水泥墙面。

 

      “那你最好别后悔，我不会停的。”

 

      “当然。”英国挣脱开继续解对方的重重装备，当摸到美国胸前的两片晃眼金属片时他提出来看了看——“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯 19990704……”

 

      “永远的十九岁？”英国调侃着把狗牌塞回美国的贴身背心里，拍了拍那两片凸起的地方。他剥下黏在美国大兵皮肤上的作战服，小麦色的皮肤暴露在空气中，健壮脖颈和肱二头肌汗津津的，胸前背心布料也被汗水浸湿显露出胸大肌。操，英国喉口滑动。

 

      紧接着美国解开英国的腰带连带着把内裤与外裤一齐褪到大腿，后者配合着抬起一只脚胡乱扯着沙漠靴的鞋带。“他妈的——”他扯得手指发痛，就在英国以为那狗屎东西打结了的时候，美国帮他拽了下来扔在地上。他的裤子已经掉到了腿弯，于是他抬起右腿从裤管里脱出来贴到美国的腰侧，对方左手顺势捞起他的腿顶跨，勃起的大屌隔着布料抵着他的阴囊。

 

      “唔。”英国环住对方的脖颈与对方接吻，他吃到了无处不在的沙砾与汗水咸津津的味道。他们的嘴开开合合，变换角度像是在寻找合适的方向将对方吞吃入腹。涎水混合在舌头间搅动，两人哼哼着发出满意的声音。

 

      他们热烈地接吻，汗水在胳膊间混杂流淌，滑得不得了，英国不得不哼哼着不断收紧手臂。美国一边致力于舔吻他男朋友那总是吐出恶毒言语的性感嘴唇，一边单手解开自己的腰带把老二掏出来。他把前端吐出的液体抹上柱身，然后挺跨，这次是没隔着布料，直接戳着英国人的会阴了。

 

      英国与对方唇齿分离，他喘着气，抽出一只手搓揉轻扯着美国的头发，后者额角发间都是汗水，眼睛闭着眉头微皱，在英国爽糊了的眼里帅得不得了。

 

      太阳在上升，阴影在缩短，如果不努力去看英国就只能看到光亮的一片。突然间美国睁开眼睛看着他，他脑后是灰黄色平顶房，边沿被阳光侵蚀亮成一条发光的带子，但他不可抑制地觉得最抢眼的应该是对方的眼睛。

 

      美国的额头与英国的碰在一起，阳光被挡住大半，方才习惯红热刺眼阳光的眼睛只看见蓝色的一片里一对更加吸引人的蓝眼睛。美国似乎在笑，似乎没有，他看不太清，可能是过近距离和被爽出来的生理泪水糊眼让他没法儿对焦，或是因为他又要中暑了，不过这次是被美国热的。

 

      美国再次与他接吻，这次要温柔得多，但是手里却把英国提高，托起他的屁股的动作粗鲁不已，搞得他只能依靠后背与墙壁的摩擦力和被美国佬捞起来的一条腿稳住自己，支撑脚只能轻轻点地。他们的性器被美国按在一起，最敏感的器官相撞磨蹭挤压，两人都爽得哼叫出声。美国松开英国的嘴偏头舔过对方的下颌，一路到颈侧，他轻咬英国的耳垂，收获到耳旁人的轻喘，因动情而颤抖的声线直触到美国的心底。

 

      操，受不了了。美国想。他用灵活的右手食指指腹按压着英国龟头与茎体的缝隙，同时大拇指刮搔着自己的马眼——快感直通头顶，美国向上送跨操进自己的手里，两根肉棒不断有汁水流出，混杂着汗水搞得手掌一片湿黏，两人的耻毛都黏成一缕缕的，之下的肌肤湿润，因充血而发红。

 

      “操，操！”美国吼出来，他加快了手上刺激性感带的速度，汗水顺着鼓起的肌肉划成弧线。英国感觉自己的背摩擦得要烫伤了，但是在高潮大脑挂机的边沿他只能骂出支离破碎的语言，语意不清。

 

      在射精感骚动每一根神经末梢的时候英国松开一只手按到美国的手上，他弓起背来，手顺势滑到底下坏心眼地揉弄着对方的兴奋阴囊，结果被美国用力操到墙上，龟头抵住自己小腹上被汗湿背心的粗糙布料，搞得自己先射了出来。

 

      “操你妈美国！”英国仰头叫着，肿胀的肉茎胡乱射着，溅到两人的背心上。

 

      “So now I'm fucking you!”美国按住对方的屁股，在对方股缝间抽送，磨蹭着对方疲软的阴茎阴囊和仍旧鼓胀的会阴，顺着黏液擦到后面的时候他甚至还能感受英国下面的小嘴在亲吻他的肉棒。

 

      “呜呜……”英国脸红得像石榴，模糊意识到自己似乎立马又有了感觉——这都怪美国，他他妈的揉捏他的屁股，还故意到处乱蹭。

 

      “我先射一次帮你扩张一下。”美国圆润的棒的要命的龟头抵住他的后穴的时候他本能感到畏惧，但当对方并没有插进来的时候，英国又感到空虚烦躁。他扭动着腰哼哼着，美国当然知道英国想要什么，他声音有点飘。

 

      “呃啊、我要射了。”美国摩擦的速度加快而且伴随着嘶吼声，最后一下戳到他的囊袋，美国的粗壮阴茎抖动，足量精液射到英国臀缝间。粘稠液体牵出细丝滴落在地上，与汗水一起把沙地染成了深色。

 

      “嗯……”这一下让英国也爽得眼冒金星，他下意识地挺腰示意美国他又勃起了。高潮后的满足感让美国好似飘在云端，他一边亲一边蹭着英国，带着汗水的毛发弄得对方侧脸和本来就汗涔涔脖颈湿乎乎的，也许其中混杂着美国的口水，应该是没有的，但他这样实在太像只金毛了。

 

      美国脑袋湿乎乎的，埋在他的肩膀处，他再次提起英国不断往下溜的腿让他双腿张得更开。美国的手滑过英国的下体摸到射满精液的穴口处，后者一个激灵，昂首轻叫出来。这一声骚动着美国的神经，让他脑内一炸，他象征性地安抚了一下英国，手掌上的动作却绝对不像是在安抚人，他揉开英国的肉臀，中指和无名指沾上黏滑液体滑入对方体内。

 

      可能是昨天才做过，所以扩张相当顺利，高热的身体包裹吸吮着美国的手指，很快就能顺畅进出。美国张开手指拉扯穴口，一开一合节律收缩是像是在渴求空气或是什么的进入，糊满液体的小口发出噗噗声响，英国听了面红耳赤，他扯着美国的脸颊咬着牙颤抖开口威胁，你要是再他妈玩我就自己一个人手活去吧。

 

      “Yes,stars.”美国亲了亲英国的脸颊，随即照办，他任臂弯里的腿下滑一点，扶好自己的阴茎对准靶心。随后美国向斜上方用力挺跨，肉棍直直戳到英国的敏感点，搞得两人都爽得感觉自己身处伊甸园，而非他妈的操蛋的沙漠。美国大兵有力耸动，加之重力影响，每次肉棒都搅到最深处，让英国的屁股贴到对方沾满各种液体的耻毛和阴囊。英国的支撑脚完全无法休息，每当抽出时他的脚后跟能落到地上，可插入时又踮得只能脚尖触地。

 

       “唔啊啊——”在被顶到前列腺时英国咬着嘴唇叫出来，脚趾蜷缩，搂紧美国的脖子。他的右手从英国屁股滑到交合处，又激得体内插着肉棍的可怜英国佬惊叫一声。

 

      “你好紧……你他妈是坎大哈钳吗？”美国感觉自己被夹得发疼，这也许是他戏弄英国的代价。他本来想刮搔那个敏感的地方看到英国惊叫脸在一瞬间红透，但他的屌被夹得发疼，于是他只摸了些挤压出来的精液糊到英国的屁股和腰上，一直摸到对方可怜兮兮暴露在空气中、无人安抚的肉茎。

 

      美国的头发随动作抖动，汗水也从发丝上落下，在英国看来帅的不行。但两面夹击可不好受，本来背可以离开墙体，可美国再次抽插起来时他又被操到墙上。英国的后背糟了殃，和着耸动的动作一下下在粗糙的水泥墙上磨蹭。

 

      “操，我的背擦得好痛……快停下来……”英国实在忍耐不住，幸好他还穿着层背心，不然这一场下来他的后背非得血肉模糊不可。

 

      美国眯着眼睛算是知道了之前他模模糊糊说的内容，他拔出自己，放下英国颤抖的右腿。英国喘着气，颤抖着声线开口：“我快要痛死了。”

 

      “抱歉……”美国的手按在他的胯骨，头搁在他的耳旁，“那你转过身扶着墙，可以吗？”

 

      英国迷迷糊糊地转过身去，手掌抵墙腰弯成弧度，屁股被美国捉住，老二又贴上来。尽管看不见自己是什么样子，但难想象自己撅着屁股淫靡不堪的私部被美国看得一清二楚的景象。美国将他的背心小心地掀起来，以免布料粘在伤口上。

 

      操。这让英国脸上的红色都扩散到了耳尖、后脖颈和肩膀。去他妈的，他的心脏猛跳，这算什么？为何不在操他时候温柔点？

 

      “Zero hour！”美国轻拍英国的臀部，沾着滑液与汗水的手不太方便掰开屁股，但配合着顶弄他还是戳了进去。枣椰树的树影打在英国泛着红的后背上，流动的曲线美妙优雅，而下体却一片淫乱，情色又性感，美国闷哼出来，忍不住揪了把英国柔韧滑溜的臀瓣。

 

       “啊啊你他妈怎么又变大了……”英国有点哽着，紧接着脏话哽在喉咙里——美国抓着他的腰弓背挺弄，这个姿势可以一下下捅到最深处，交合处发出咕滋吞吐的声音，顶到前列腺时英国爽得拔高音调叫出声（尽管还是压抑着的），而美国享受着肠壁缩紧肉棒被按摩的快感。裤带上的D形环光啷作响更加频繁，美国的狗牌飞了出来在胸前泛着刺眼光亮晃动。

 

      “操，你里面太他妈舒服了。”美国按住对方的大腿在挺身时按下让对方的屁股往自己屌上撞。

 

      英国偏过头承受着抽动，这实在是太过了，他抽出一只手单手扶墙另外一只手抚慰身下的阴茎。他想射到不行……他熟练地捻弄柱身，刮蹭龟头和铃口，在美国猛地撞上他的敏感点后英国再次射了出来——

 

      “唔呃——”他感到两腿发软，却被强行拉起手肘，美国臭崽子的体力比他好太多，他还在做着冲刺，而他现在都快被插得麻木了。但那一下下快要把他的心脏顶出来，他有种自己的小腹都被顶得有了动静的错觉。

 

      美国射在他身体里的时候，对方把他按住，屁股紧贴紧绷囊袋。他感受到大股浓稠精冲入自己体内，美国仰着头发出满意的叹息，他保持着深入的姿势，直到射精完毕才饶了般地放过英国。而早已支撑不住的英国在美国松手后便两腿打弯直接跪坐在了沙地上，对方疲软下来的阴茎滑出来，过多的精液溢出，淌了一地。

 

      ……这下惨兮兮的英国佬是真的要休息了。

 

      美国把他那总是嘴毒心却软得不得了的英国男友的胳膊搭在自己肩上，然后协助他把的裤子套回腿上。

 

      “下次要是你想逞能还是找我吧，我保证锉削你的气焰。”美国捡起自己的作战服盖在英国身上。

 

      英国瘫在美国怀里头，也不管额头上汗水横流，他直直瞪着天空，不给半点儿美国用他那双该死的蓝眼睛勾人的机会，“英格兰战无不胜。”

 

      “对。英格兰除了面对美利坚都是战无不胜。英格兰唯独是美利坚的手下败将。”

 

      “操你。”英国翻了个白眼。

 

      美国放在英国腿弯处的手比了个瞄准对方心脏的手势，英国的脸再次红成一片，美国爽朗大笑。

 

      “我也爱你。”美利坚狂妄发言。

 

      英国偏了偏头，口里骂骂咧咧。但不可否认的是，他还蛮享受近段时间的一切。

 

      他之后可能会多考虑考虑沙漠之旅……这一定是性爱后该死的的满足感在作祟，英国哼哼着，他这样想。

 

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *stars  
> 上将，同为星星意。
> 
> *坎大哈钳  
> 阿富汗极端组织的一种刑具。
> 
> *Zero hour  
> 零时，发动进攻的时刻。
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2018.9.17


End file.
